


My Ghost - Reiner x Reader (Drabble)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: This was inspire by the song "Ghost" by Halsey. Because sometimes I just feel like writing short depressing things... sorry





	My Ghost - Reiner x Reader (Drabble)

.....................................................  
“I don't like them innocent...

...I like the sad eyes, bad guys  
Mouth full of white lies...”  
......................................................

“What is it? You can tell me. I promise I`ll keep the secret.” You assure him, taking his hand in yours, trying to get him to face you.

“I`m the Armored Titian” He whispers, looking away.

“What?” You must haven´t heard it right.

“I´m the Armored Titan” he says again, and this time his hazel eyes meet yours.

You gasp letting go of him and your hands move to cover your mouth.

It can`t be. Your boyfriend. The guy that has always been there for everybody. The “big-brother” figure for the rest of the cadets. The one you love. He can`t be. But he is.

.....................................................  
“…Saying that I love him but  
I know I'm gonna leave him...”  
......................................................

“Can we talk about this?” He grabs you by your wrist succeeding in making you stop on your tracks. Your body shiver under his touch. You miss him so much.

“There is nothing to talk about. I won´t tell anybody but just stay away from me” You try to sound convincing, failing completely at it.

“Don`t say that, please. You know why we did it, why I did it… but, I can`t live without you. I love you. Please look at me” His voice sounds sad and lonely. 

Your mind and your heart battle, trying to decide between what you know is right, and what you really feel.

“Reiner I…” He kisses your lips, before you can say anything else. And your heart wins.

.....................................................  
My ghost  
where’d you go?  
I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me"  
.....................................................

He sits up from the bed, panting. Sweating. He can't breathe.

“Reiner? What´s wrong?” You sit up next to him, scratching your eyes.

“They are dead because of me. I kill them” He cries, his body shaking.

You move closer to him, wrapping your arms around his sobbing form. 

Trying to calm him down, you start rocking his body, slowly, back and forth, running your fingers though his hair. 

He buries his face in your shoulder, Still shaking. His sobs are the only sound in the room.

What do you say when the nightmares are real?

.....................................................  
My ghost  
where’d you go?  
What happened to the soul that you used to be?  
.....................................................

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> The image does not belong to me either


End file.
